undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Sandy97/Kanciapa
center|700px|thumb|WKURZONY ASRIEL PILNUJE TEJ KANCIAPY ŻEBY NIE BYŁA JESZCZE GORSZYM MIEJSCEM NIŻ JUŻ JEST. PILNUJCIE SIĘ DZIECI|link=http://wklej.org/id/2931988/ PRZYBYWSZY NA UNDERTALE WIKI I OSIEDLIWSZY SIĘ TU Z ARMĄ NICZYM SANS I PAPYRUS W SNOWDIN OTWIERAM TĘ KANCIAPĘ thumb|300px|Mój awatar w wykonaniu PP. Mocne 10/10 Snow tu był. A Samu tu nie było :v Atom tu był. Napsta też tu była. Domyśl się sandałku ;) <<< Kowala tu nie było. A to szkoda Rołs się wwala, choć jej tu nie znajdziesz Nuse was here. SANDY TEŻ TU BYŁA WIECIE ^ nie wierzę tu była w 20:09, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) NIKT SIĘ NIE SPODZIEWAŁ HISZPAŃSKIEJ INKWIZYCJI 13:47, wrz 9, 2016 (UTC) Maksy tu był :> Luno przychodzi ze smocza wersją Rogera Watersa... ale utknął bo smok jest za wielki i przygniótł go do podłogi. (Help...) Zgadnij kto tu był Sahandro? ;) IDZ MI... JUR BEST TEM. <<< Wojtekpolska TU BYŁ. Howdy HOi I'm Temmie fajny lenny center Cytaty frame|Mój gif Undyne. frame|right|Frisk frame|right|Nice Cream Guy right|600px|thumb|Dominges wszystkich Domingesów frame|Kiedy naprawdę chcemy się kogoś pozbyć :^)|right frame|right|Ty Pewny Panie Ty Podróżujący w czasie thumb|right right Linki right|thumb|Nowe logo Undertale Wiki # Woshua|&diff=6656&oldid=6653}} GwałtZwróćcie uwagę na jego towarzyszy # Plik:Shyren_agent_sprite.png|&diff=5508&oldid=5507}} Coś się, coś się pokręciło # Temmie|oldid=6660}} hOI # Taki piękny wątekright|frame|Okazja życia # Frisk|&oldid=8034}} Bardzo zabawny opis Frisk. # Flowey|&oldid=8033}} Jeszcze lepszy opis Flowey'ego. Ha ha ha. # Toriel|&oldid=8036}} Dziękujemy Kalasherowi za tę beczkę śmiechu i zapraszamy po banie. # Sans|diff=prev&oldid=3891}} Fajna kategoriaframe|No hej # Papyrus|diff=10809&oldid=10348}} Popatrzcie czego to się można dowiedzieć :) # Papyrus|diff=9924&oldid=9922}} A to śmieszek. # Toriel|diff=9925&oldid=9913}} Zatrzymaj ktoś tę karuzelę śmiechu. # Nie mamy wyjścia, oddajemy wiki ;<right # Toriel|diff=prev&oldid=14553}} Tym młodym ludziom tylko jedno dzisiaj w głowie (przekleństwa alert) # Szablon:Tt|diff=17128&oldid=17113}} To jest zbyt smutne na komentarz xDZnacznik sprawia, że tekst jest tylko na stronach zawierających szablon. sprawia, że tekst pojawia się tylko na stronie szablonu samego w sobie. Sprawiłam że szablon dawał kategorię Szablony zamiast do niej należeć xDD # Undertale_Wiki|diff=6504&oldid=4736}} Rośnie i nic jej nie powstrzyma # diff=prev&oldid=18391}} Policja, proszę przyjechać do Podziemia :I # diff=21622&oldid=21319}} Jak Alphys zmieniła płeć # Sandy biolog # diff=prev&oldid=21898}} Admińskie poprawki by me # diff=21901&oldid=21898}} Maksy poprawia profil :D # curid=3452&diff=22104&oldid=21558}} Znamy tekst Megalovanii, dzięki IPku! # Dżemik # No ogar no -,- # diff=prev&oldid=17087}} Ważny edit # Wesyl wygrywie # Prawdziwa miłość <3 # Buka poleca # Straszne duchowe Mordko # diff=23953&oldid=23950}} Doświadczenie # diff=23997&oldid=23540}} Ma sens XD # diff=2811&oldid=2753}} Dobry opis # diff=prev&oldid=10052}} Steven After Not Surviving # diff=891&oldid=859}} Gógl Tłumok lvl hard # diff=24302&oldid=23424}} Ma sens # oldid=14310}} Toriel is a goat po raz 1289218 # curid=13993&diff=24330&oldid=24196}} Buka plzTen plik to .ogg, czyli dźwięk, a Buka dał Obraz # Snd czm ;_; # No zabiję go # Że co :D # diff=prev&oldid=23982}} No parę godzin go robiłam ;-; # (x cenzura) # TO JEST NAJLEPSZY SHIP W CAŁEJ GRZE. # curid=224&diff=26068&oldid=8899}} Ha ha śmieszny pun wcale nie został powiedziany 10000 razy # diff=26453&oldid=26452}} Prawda o górze Ebott [http://wklej.org/id/2933624/ Kolekcja banów Kowala.] Zewnętrzne # Oryginał (tylko dla śmieszków poza kontrolą) # Ważna poprawka by Wesyl ;D # Ale go pojechał :| (uwaga - przekleństwa) Fajny film który się przyjemnie ogląda. Rozluźnia. Od Barta. Śmierć Mordki. i inne dzieła Buka # Oryginał; klasyka dramatu # Edit Buki v1; klasyka kryminału # Edit Buki v2; nagrodzony za efekty specjalne # Epicka wersja długometrażowa # [https://sendvid.com/38pma38v To jest po prostu za dobre. Obejrzyjcie to. TERAZ.] KODY CSS DLA PRAWDZIWYCH HARDKORÓW Jesteś prawdziwym hardkorem? Zmień swoją wiki najlepsze! Dodaj poniższe kody do ! Jestem prawdziwym hardkorem: body { display: none; } Trochę się cykam: .WikiaPage { -webkit-transform: rotate(110deg); transform: rotate(110deg); } Galeria [thumb|center|600px|Na zawsze w naszych sercach [* ]] Toriel - ja, Frisk - Arma|thumb|center|600px Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś obraża mnie/Armę|thumb|center|600px SAAAAAVEEEEE HIM!|thumb|center|600px Ona to zrobi|thumb|center|600px thumb|center|600px Ktoś chętny na flaki Temiego? ;^)|thumb|center|600px Mój shitpost o Armie.|thumb|center|600px Shitpost Army o mnie.|thumb|center|600px Mój drugi shitpost o Armie.|thumb|center|600px Drugi shitpost Army o mnie.|thumb|center|600px Podsumowanie FluttershyPets.|thumb|center|600px boi|thumb|center|600px Ale kto?|thumb|center|600px Kochające się psyjaciółki|thumb|center|600px thumb|center|600px|Dramatyczne odejście Sandy, cz. 1 thumb|center|600px|Dramatyczne odejście Sandy, cz. 2 thumb|center|600px|Fajny podpis ArmySandy najlepszy technik! thumb|center|600px|[[User:Michuu|Michuu x Michuuuuu, najnowszy ship]] Sandy.png|600px|thumb|center 2spooky4me m8|600px|center|thumb 600px|center 600px|center|thumb|Piękne dzieło Buki :') 600px|thumb|center|WSPANIAŁE TŁO NASZEGO CZATU USTAWIONE PRZEZE MNIE 600px|thumb|center|A TUTAJ PIĘKNA EMOTIKONA FP A tutaj FP przestaje wytrzymywać|center|thumb|600px thumb|center|600px|Miała to przy każdej wiadomości. 600px|center|thumb|Wszechpotężna zdeterminowana Undyne najpoważniejszy boss w całej grze thumb|center|600px|RIP Michuu (*) thumb|600px|center|Walka z Sansem z texture packiem (rozdzielczość 4k) i realistycznym ENB thumb|600px|Ten uczuć|center thumb|center|600px|Bardzo ważny dokumentLinijka dla mnie :') thumb|600px|center|Testament BartaWcześniej dostałam "smoka z piasku" thumb|600px|Rak i jego PP|center thumb|600px|Piękne znalezisko Barta :')|center thumb|600px|center|To także znalazł Bart thumb|500px|Czyżby członkowie Undertale Wiki mieli swoje korzenie wśród postaci z Undertale?|center thumb|600px|center|Ta Undyne na końcu xD thumb|600px|center thumb|600px|Tymczasem na fangamerze Undertale XD|center thumb|600px|center|Życie jest jak kino thumb|center|600px|x"D Kto tak miał? :^)|center|frame thumb|center|660px|Najbardziej Majestatyczny Moment W Undertale center|frame thumb|660px|center|Dwie twarze PP frame|center|Chathacki były błędem frame|center|Testament Army thumb|600px|center|Testament Samu center|thumb|600px|Ukryta wiadomość Buki w OZ thumb|center|600px|Buka masakruje OZ cz. 1thumb|center|600px|Buka masakruje OZ cz. 2thumb|center|600px|Buka masakruje OZ cz. 3 Fajna nuta Dobra, przyjacielska rada: ściszcie głośniki/słuchawki zanim to odtworzycie. Naprawdę. center Przypominam o ściszeniu. tu była FP tu była. Pozdrawiam Zadupianów ~ ---- EJ JAK UDAŁO CI SIĘ DOBIĆ NA KONIEC TO ZOSTAW ZNAK PO SOBIE, ZOBACZYMY ILU CZYTELNIKÓW MA KANCIAPA no ja już jestem >20 raz Kto jest istotą najwyższą? Wszechpotężna Sandy ;3 Trochę moich reakcji na różne rzeczy z mojego życia * Kiedy IPki piszą dziwne komentarze * Kiedy na czacie jest bajzel * Kiedy muszę iść na studia * Kiedy Wikia psuje mi wygląd wiki nową nawigacją * Kiedy JavaScript mi nie działa * Kiedy w telefonie mi świruje bateria * Kiedy ASCII art nie wychodzi * Kiedy bugują się prywatne wiadomości * Kiedy nie wiem jak zorganizować profil * Kiedy Mordka nie jest w stanie upolować karaczana * Kiedy się budzę * Kiedy komputer mi laguje * Kiedy na moim tablecie nie da się słuchać muzyki * Kiedy Pokemony nowej generacji są brzydkie * Kiedy tłukę mój ulubiony kubek od zupek chińskich * Kiedy Centrum Społeczności ma nowy wygląd * Kiedy ktoś do mnie dzwoni mimo że mówię że nie mam ochoty rozmawiać * Kiedy metro się spóźnia * Kiedy backplate od GTX-a mi się zgina * Kiedy oryginalny Floyd Rose kosztuje 1500 zł * Kiedy ginę w Undertale * Kiedy sprzęt jest tak kiepski że nawet na EarPodach brzmi kiepsko * Kiedy ludzie robią roleplaye na czacie * Kiedy słucham bootlegów a tam wrzeszczący idioci zagłuszają koncert * Kiedy jestem chora * Kiedy z moimi GIFami coś jest nie ten teges * Kiedy nie wiem co napisać na tej liście A teraz krótki poradnik bycia mną >bądź mną >świeżo upieczony student >pierwszy dzień >nic nie wiesz >idziesz na zajęcia komputerowe >okazuje się że to nie twoja grupa i masz je w piątek >mental breakdown bo nic nie ogarniasz >ale w końcu się uspokajasz i jakoś dostosowujesz >trzy dni później, piątek >idziesz na infę >tym razem psujesz tylko trochę bo godzina dobra ale sala zła xD >dowiadujesz się która sala i jesteś na miejscu >ulga.gif >macie zajęcia z Linuxa >"Linux jest fajny bo open source i można go dostosowywać do swoich potrzeb" >"można usunąć nakładkę graficzną i zostać na samym wierszu polecenia" >"którego będziecie używać" >czyli coś czego normalni ludzie nie ogarniają ale mnie interesuje motzno >wpisuj komendy z Windowsa >część chodzi >m.in. klasyki typu dir czy cd >ogółem zadawaj pytania w stylu "czym się różni ls od dira" >robicie pliki tekstowe >ty musisz przyszpanować i sprawdzasz czy działa edit >działa >nie wiesz jak wyjść >pytasz babkę jak wyjść >ona nie odpowiada i przychodzi ci pokazać >umierasz wewnętrznie >widzisz jak ona widzi twój plik o pięknej nazwie >"mam 19 lat i już zmarnowałam życie" >i jeszcze lepszej treści >"tutututu majtki z drutu" >ona nic nie mówi nawet >nigdy jej o tym nie wspomnisz >parę godzin później >ćwiczenia z "podstaw fizyki", ostatnie zajęcia w tym tygodniu >oczywiście gościu ze wszystkich ludzi do tablicy weźmie ciebie >nic nie umiesz i prawie się rozpłakujesz >męczysz się pół godziny >ale w końcu zadanie rozwiązane a ty dostajesz plusa xd >zapowiadają się wspaniałe studia Reklamy POKÓJ SEKRETÓW Dark Side of the Samu Kanciapka na Simspedii =3 Przypisy